List of Bosses by Health
Write the first paragraph of your page here. List 100,000,000,000,000 *Developer (Candy Box) 140,000,000,000 *Chaos Crimson Queen (Maple Story) 58,800,000,000 *Chaos Pink Bean (Maple Story) 2,100,000,000 *Pink Bean (Maple Story) 1,000,000,000 *Developer (Candy Box 2) 315,000,000 *Crimson Queen (Maple Story) 100,000,000 *Porky Statue (Mother 3) 75,000,000 *Female Boss (Maple Story) 9,250,000 *Timer (Maple Story) 7,000,000 *Satan Morrocc (Ragnarok Online) 6,935,000 *Ifrit (Ragnarok Online) 5,602,800 *Kraken (Ragnarok Online) 3,000,000 *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Roberts' Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 2,600,000 *Dr. Kilma (Sonny 2) 2,000,000 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 1,100,000 *Decaying Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 1,000,000 *Cyber King (Doctor Who Legacy) *Doctor Herregods (Sonny) *Missy (Doctor Who Legacy) *Simm's Master (Doctor Who Legacy) *Teapot (Candy Box 2) 999,999 *Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2) 900,000 *Pharaoh (Ragnarok Online) 800,000 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 750,000 *Roberts' Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 666,666 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 630,000 *Zombie Goku (Epic Battle Fantasy) 540,000 *Zombie Goku (Epic Battle Fantasy) 500,000 *Frieza Full Power (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Ms Delphox (Doctor Who Legacy) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Doctor Who Legacy) 450,000 *Deldago's Master (Doctor Who Legacy) *Zombie Goku (Epic Battle Fantasy) 420,000 *Sheriff of Nottingham (Doctor Who Legacy) 400,000 *Frieza Final Form (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Missy (Doctor Who Legacy) *Ms Delphox (Doctor Who Legacy) 380,000 *Doppelganger (Ragnarok Online) 360,000 *Zombie Goku (Epic Battle Fantasy) 350,000 *Dracula (Ragnarok Online) 320,000 *Omen (Sonny) 300,000 *Cyber King (Doctor Who Legacy) *Frieza Third Form (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Missy (Doctor Who Legacy) 250,000 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 217,800 *Chica (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 217,500 *Moon Lord (Terraria) 200,000 *Chipper's Revenge (FNAF World) *Deldago's Master (Doctor Who Legacy) *Frieza Second Form (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Simm's Master (Doctor Who Legacy) 180,000 *The Beast (Doctor Who Legacy) 150,000 *Frieza First Form (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) 145,000 *Moon Lord (Terraria) 140,200 *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2) 130,000 *Decaying Master (Doctor Who Legacy) *Tobias Zed (Doctor Who Legacy) 125,000 *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 120,000 *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Madame Kovarian (Doctor Who Legacy) 110,000 *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) 105,300 *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 100,000 *Final Boss (Epic Boss Fighter) *Missy (Doctor Who Legacy) *Scott Cawthon (FNAF World) *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 99,999 *Enoch (OFF) 98,000 *King Slime (Epic Battle Fantasy) 90,000 *Hawthorne (Doctor Who Legacy) 84,000 *King Slime (Epic Battle Fantasy) 80,000 *Artificial Paradox (Doctor Who Legacy) *The Marionette (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 75,000 *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Doctor Who Legacy) 70,000 *King Slime (Epic Battle Fantasy) 65,000 *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) 62,501 *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 60,000 *Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) *Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) *Gohan (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Perfect Cell (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) *Super Perfect Cell (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) 59,059 Fused Zamasu (Half-Corrupted) (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) 56,000 *King Slime (Epic Battle Fantasy) 55,000 *Alien Ship (Epic Boss Fighter) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) *Majin Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) 50,256 *Burter (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) 50,000 *Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) *Mangle (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 46,000 *Recoome (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) 45,000 *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) 42,000 *Jeice (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Plantera (Terraria) *Skeletron Prime (Terraria) 40,000 *Golden Oryx Effigy (Realm of the Mad God) *Lunatic Cultist (Terraria) *Mira (Final Form) (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Doctor Who Legacy) *Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 38,290 *Whis (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) 36,000 *Nappa (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) 35,330 *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 35,000 *Ocram (Terraria) *Toy Chica (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 34,000 *Ice Queen (Terraria) 32,624 *Beerus (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) 32,000 *Lunatic Cultist (Terraria) 31,500 *Raditz (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) 30,100 *Saibaman (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) 30,000 *Emperor Bulblax (Pikmin) *Goolix (Pikmin) *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z: For Kinect) *Madame Kovarian (Doctor Who Legacy) *Mettaton NEO (Undertale) *Mira (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) *Plantera (Terraria) *Robot MC (Epic Boss Fighter) *Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Fuckboy's) 28,400 *Skeletron Prime (Terraria) 28,000 *Silent (Doctor Who Legacy) 27,822 *Yhorm the Giant (Dark Souls III) 26,071 *Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 25,840 *Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 25,000 *Golden Oryx Effigy (Realm of the Mad God) 23,268 *Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) 23,000 *Undyne the Undying (Undertale) 22,000 Android 17 (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) 20,369 *Zamasu (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) 20,240 *Broly (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 20,000 *Android 18 (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Rock Golem (Epic Boss Fighter) *Sontaran Flagship (Doctor Who Legacy) 15,860 *Darkeater Midir (Dark Souls III) 15,041 *High Lord Wolnir (Dark Souls III) 15,000 *Madame Kovarian (Doctor Who Legacy) *Tank 2 (Epic Boss Fighter) 14,985 *Slave Knight Gael (Dark Souls III) 14,640 *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 12,500 *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) 12,000 *Galamoth (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) *Sugar (OFF) 11,200 *Wall of Flesh (Terraria) 10,766 *Soul of Cinder (Dark Souls III) 10,200 *Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 10,000 *Dabura (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) *Delirium (The Binding of Issac) *Guldo (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) *Raging Long Legs (Pikmin 2) *Photoshop Flowey (Undertale) 9,999 *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) 9,600 *Dodoria (Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden) 9,000 *Raditz (Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans) 8,880 *Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 8,500 *Majin Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 8,087 *Oceiros, the Consumed King (Dark Souls III) 8,000 *Wall of Flesh (Terraria) 7,873 *Ancient Wyvern (Dark Souls III) 7,752 *M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel: Future Fight) *Ultron Prime (Marvel: Future Fight) 7,155 *Bowser X (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 7,100 *Nameless King (Dark Souls III) 7,000 *Enoch (OFF) *Nappa (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) *Statue of Liberty (Doctor Who Legacy) *Turles (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) 6,938 *Green Goblin (Marvel: Future Fight) 6,666 *Hush (The Binding of Isaac) *Magus (Chrono Trigger) 6,569 *Porky Minch (Mother 3) 6,400 *Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 6,000 *Statue of Liberty (Doctor Who Legacy) 5,470 *Goten (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 5,405 *Curse-Rotted Greatwood (Dark Souls III) 5,301 *Old Demon King (Dark Souls III) 5,300 *Mother Demon (Doom 64) 5,210 *Cell (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 5,111 *Dancer of the Boreal Valley (Dark Souls III) 5,106 *Pontiff Sulyvahn (Dark Souls III) 5,000 *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) *Titan Dweevil (Pikmin 2) 4,956 *Champion Grandyr (Dark Souls III) 4,800 *Ridley (Super Metroid) 4,727 *Aldrich, Devourer of Gods (Dark Souls III) 4,581 *Dragonslayer Armour (Dark Souls III) 4,577 *The King of Storms (Dark Souls III) 4,491 *Demigra (Final Form) (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 4,300 *Babidi (Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury) 4,099 *Bowser Jr. (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) 4,030 *Dark Star X (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 4,000 *Cyberdemon (Doom) *Dedan (OFF) *Demon Tide (Kingdom Hearts III) *Smoky Progg (Pikmin) *The Judge (OFF) *Zygarde (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 3,918 *Ultron (Marvel: Future Fight) 3,640 *Eye of Cthulhu (Terraria) 3,600 *Arceus (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 3,550 *Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 3,500 *Alien (Epic Boss Fighter) *Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) *Secretary (OFF) 3,420 *Absol (Pokémon Shuffle) 3,400 *Queen Bee (Terraria) *Data Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) *Lingering Will (Kingdom Hears II Final Mix) 3,350 *Halflight, Spear of the Church (Dark Souls III) 3,336 *Antasma X (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) 3,288 *Catastrochorus (Kingdom Hearts III) 3,200 *Davy Jones (Kingdom Hearts III) 3,144 *Raditz (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) 3,000 *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts II) *Spider Mastermind (Doom) *The Radiance (Hollow Knight) 2,970 *Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 2,927 *Mira (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 2,910 *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 2,800 *Eye of Cthulhu (Terraria) 2,723 *Crystal Sage (Dark Souls III) 2,715 *Data Luxord (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) 2,600 *Julius (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance) 2,500 *Burrowing Snagret (Pikmin 2/3) *Deoxys (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Giratina (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Guts-Dozer (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Luna (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Metool Daddy (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Mira (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) *The Batter (OFF) 2,400 *Cactus (Epic Boss Fighter) *Grim Guardianess (Kingdom Hearts III) 2,280 *Catastrochorus (Kingdom Hearts III) 2,259 *Cell (Perfect) (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 2,200 *King Dedede (Kirby Quest) 2,000 *??? (The Binding of Isaac) *Chaos (Final Fantasy) *Hakann (Voya Nui Online Game) *Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) *King Slime (Terraria) *Porky Minch (EarthBound) *Secretary (OFF) *Super Saiyan Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z: Chou Saiya Densetsu) 1,974 *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 1,842 *Cell (Full Power) (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 1,800 *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) *Hades (Kingdom Hearts) *Lump of Horror (Kingdom Hearts III) *Nappa (Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu!) *Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts) 1,600 *King of Toys (Kingdom Hearts III) 1,583 *Magneto (Avengers Alliance) 1,556 *Vision (Marvel: Future Fight) 1,500 *Chernabog (Kingdom Hearts) *Duo (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) *Kurt Zisa (Kingdom Hearts) *Undyne (Undertale) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) 1,485 *Wiggler (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) 1,424 *Groundshaker (Kingdom Hearts II) 1,328 *Frieza (Full Power) (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) *Vordt of the Boreal Valley (Dark Souls III) 1,300 *Emperor Bulblax (Pikmin 2) *Petey Piranha (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) *The Hollow Knight (Hollow Knight) 1,248 *Dark Star (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 1,221 *Doctor Doom (Avengers Alliance) 1,216 *Storm Rider (Kingdom Hearts II) 1,200 *Ballos (Cave Story) *Darkrai (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Demon Tower (Kingdom Hearts III) *Frieza (Final Form) (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) *Horned Boss (Random Heroes) *Lost Kin (Hollow Knight) *Mega Audino (Pokémon Shuffle) *Phantom (Kingdom Hearts) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu!) 1,180 *King Cold (Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II) 1,143 *Frieza (First Form) (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 1,102 *Hydro-Man (Avengers Alliance) 1,061 *Ironclad (Avengers Alliance) 1,056 *Green Goblin (Avengers Alliance) 1,048 *Crimson Prankster (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) 1,005 *Demyx (Kingdom Hearts II) 1,000 *Ballade (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Ballos (Cave Story) *Chuck Norris (Candy Box) *Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *Dragon (Candy Box) *Enker (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Evil Energy Robot (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) *Hush (The Binding of Isaac) *Wily Capsule (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) 999 *Android 16 (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Android 17 (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Android 19 (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Cell (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Cooler First Form (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) *Cooler Final Form (Dragon Ball III: Ressen Jinzoningen) 950 *It Lives (The Binding of Isaac) *Mom's Heart (The Binding of Isaac) 900 *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) *Groudon (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts) *Victini (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 890 *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 883 *War Machine (Marvel: Future Fight) 875 *Whiplash (Avengers Alliance) 800 *Alakazam (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Ballos (Cave Story) *Dark Man 4 (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Greninja (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Kyogre (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Secretary (OFF) *Technomite Dropship (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) 790 *Grim Reaper (Kingdom Hearts II) 784 *Pete (Kingdom Hearts II) 750 *AntiSora (Kingdom Hearts) *Stealth Sneak (Kingdom Hearts) *The Collector (Hollow Knight) 730 *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 716 *Magneto (Avengers Alliance) 700 *Dung Defender (Hollow Knight) *Heavy Press (Cave Story) *Hornet (Hollow Knight) *Monster X (Cave Story) *Raichu (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Undead Core (Cave Story) *Underground (Epic Boss Fighter) *Vezok (Voya Nui Online Game) 680 *Papyrus (Undertale) 677 *The Hood (Avengers Alliance) 666 *Devil (Candy Box 2) *Succubus (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) 652 *Powered Armor (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) 650 *Core (Cave Story) 640 *Reidak (Voya Nui Online Game) 620 *Tank 1 (Epic Boss Fighter) 600 *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) *Mr. Clever (Doctor Who Legacy) *Pot Centipede (Kingdom Hearts) *Satan (The Binding of Isaac) *Trickmaster (Kingdom Hearts) 543 *Loki (Avengers Alliance) 540 *Wiggler (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) 526 *Hammerhead (Avengers Alliance) 525 *Broken Vessel (Hollow Knight) *Raditz (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) 500 *Balrog (Cave Story) *Turtle Boss (Random Heroes) *Chief Financial Officer (Toontown Online) *Misery (Cave Story) *Rabid Toroko (Cave Story) 480 *Burter (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 460 *Jeice (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) *Zaktan (Voya Nui Online Game) 458 *Vulture (Avengers Alliance) 450 *Bug (Epic Boss Fighter) *Hades (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Kamek (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) *Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) 440 *Toriel (Undertale) 425 *Dodoria (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 410 *Avak (Voya Nui Online Game) *Guldo (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 400 *Destructo (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Ironhead (Cave Story) *Mungo (Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) *Omega (Cave Story) 390 *Dark Thorn (Kingdom Hearts II) 361 *M.O.D.O.K. (Avengers Alliance) 360 *Traitor Lord (Hollow Knight) 350 *Flukemarm (Hollow Knight) *Zarbon (Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Frieza) 301 *Baron Zemo (Avengers Alliance) 300 *Balfrog (Cave Story) *Brooding Mawlek (Hollow Knight) *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) *Ditto (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Doctor (Cave Story) *Gooper Blooper (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Hulk (Random Heroes) *Igor (Cave Story) *Mad Treant (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Ma Pignon (Cave Story) *Muscle Doctor (Cave Story) *Petey Piranha (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Phantoon (Super Metroid) *Raditz (Dragon Ball Z: Kyoushuu!) *Red Ogre (Cave Story) *Puu Black (Cave Story) *Space Maniac (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Twilight Thorn (Kingdom Hearts II) *Wither (Minecraft) 280 *Golem (Dragon Quest VII) 264 *Pete (Kingdom Hearts II) 256 *Dracula (Castlevania II: Simon's Quest) 255 *Brobot (Super Paper Mario) 250 *Cursed Coach (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Devil (Candy Box) *Gamma (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Monstro (The Binding of Isaac) *Punk (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Yellow Devil (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) 246 *Viper (Avengers Alliance) 240 *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) *Dragonlord (Dragon Quest SNES) 225 *Hornet (Hollow Knight) 221 *Captain America (Marvel: Future Fight) 202 *Whiplash (Avengers Alliance) 200 *Ender Dragon (Minecraft) *Kraid (Super Metroid) *Super Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) *Thok (Voya Nui Online Game) *Vanitas Remnant (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) *Zote the Mighty (Hollow Knight) 180 *Cow King (Candy Box) 150 *Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario) *Egg Emperor (Sonic Heroes) *Great Intelligence (Doctor Who Legacy) 140 *Ridley (Metroid) 130 *Fennekin (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Froakie (Pokémon Link: Battle!) 120 *Reidak (Voya Nui Online Game) 105 *Shadow Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II) 100 *AngryBox (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Big Boo (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) *Bolbox (E.V.O. Search for Eden) *Chespin (Pokémon Link: Battle!) *Doc Robot (Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch) *Dragonlord (Dragon Quest NES) *Holey Moley (Robot Wants Ice Cream) *Mecha Dragon (Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap) *O'Chunks (Super Paper Mario) *Whale (Candy Box) 96 *Dreamy Mario (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) *Kraid (Metroid) 80 *Bonechill (Super Paper Mario) *Bowser (Super Paper Mario) *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) 70 *Golem (Dragon Quest NES) 64 *Brobot L-type (Super Paper Mario) *Eight (I Wanna Be The Octophobia) 60 *Balrog (Cave Story) *O'Chunks (Super Paper Mario) *Pidgeot (I Wanna Be The Octophobia) 50 *Boss Alien (Robot Wants Kitty) *Dracula (I Wanna Be The Guy) *King Croacus IV (Super Paper Mario) *Klug (I Wanna Be The Octophobia) *Zapdos (I Wanna Be The Octophobia) 42 *Dracula (Super Castlevania IV) 40 *Francis (Super Paper Mario) *Mr. L (Super Paper Mario) *Nidoking (I Wanna Be The Octophobia) *O'Chunks (Super Paper Mario) *Omastar (I Wanna Be The Octophobia) *SafetyBot (Robot Wants Ice Cream) 34 *Tails Doll (Tails' Nightmare 2) *Wiggler (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) 32 *Dracula (Castlevania) *Quint (Mega Man II) *Snorlax (Pocket Monsters) 30 *Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) *Lapras (I Wanna Be The Octophobia) *Uranim (Ristar) *Venomoth (I Wanna Be The Octophobia) *Wracktail (Super Paper Mario) 28 *Air Man (Mega Man 2) *Elec Man (Mega Man NES) *Fire Man (Mega Man NES) *Ice Man (Mega Man NES) *Mecha Dragon (Mega Man 2) *Metal Man (Mega Man 2) *Snake Man (Mega Man 3) *Yellow Devil (Mega Man NES) 25 *E.Y.E. (ESWAT: City under Siege) *Gaston (Disney's Beauty and the Beat: Roar of the Beast) *Master Attacker (The Revenge of Shinobi) 20 *Bowser (Super Paper Mario) *O'Chunks (Super Paper Mario) 19 *Metal Man (Mega Man II) *Quint (Mega Man V) 16 *Pinsir (Pocket Monsters) *Rowdain (Super Castlevania IV) 15 *Maleficent (Mickey Mousecapade) *Monster Helicopter (ESWAT: City under Siege) 12 *Death Egg Robot (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 16-Bit) *Metal Sonic (Sonic Triple Trouble) 11 *Death (Mario Remix: Boss Edition) *King Dedede (Mario Remix: Boss Edition) *Medusa (Super Castlevania IV) *Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) *Pete (Mickey Mania) 10 *Egg Beetle (Sonic Unleashed) *Kaiser Greedy (Ristar) *King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land) *Mecha Sonic (Mario Remix: Boss Edition) *Tails Doll (Tails' Nightmare) 9 *Fracktail (Super Paper Mario) *Robo-Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom) *Tails Doll (Eggman Hates Furries) *The Mad Doctor (Mickey Mania) 8 *Air Man (Mario Remix: Boss Edition) *Egg Devil Ray (Sonic Unleashed) *Egg Mobile-D (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 16-Bit) *Flying Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 16-Bit) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic & Knuckles) *Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) *Silver Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 16-Bit) *Spider-Man (The Revenge of Shinobi) *Super Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) *Viking Ghost (Quackshot: Starring Donald Duck) 7 *Egg Viper (Sonic Adventure) 6 *Biolizard (Sonic Adventure 2) *Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story NES) *Egg Beetle (Sonic Unleashed) *Kracko (Kirby's Dream Land) *Nightmare Buzz (Toy Story NES) *Shere Khan (Quackshot: Starring Donald Duck) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Whispy Woods (Kirby's Dream Land) 5 *Chaos 4 (Sonic Adventure) *Egg Walker (Sonic Adventure) 4 *B-3x HOT SHOT (Sonic Adventure 2) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Chaos 2 (Sonic Adventure) *Chaos 6 (Sonic Adventure) *Gemerl (Sonic Advance 3) *Metal Sonic (Sonic Generations) *Nightmare Buzz (Toy Story) *Ohsat (Ristar) *Pete (Mickey Mania) 3 *Boom Boom (Super Mario Bros 3) *Chaos 0 (Sonic Adventure) *Egg Hornet (Sonic Adventure) *EGG-HVC-001 (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Adventure) 1 *Mysterio (Spider-Man 2 Console) *Sans (Undertale) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Lists